The Ancients
All sentient beings carry one thing that unifies them at their core - the spirit, or soul, be it a human, a Guraga bird, a Cersentinian worm or a butterfly. In their purest form, the spirits exist in the Spiritual World, where they can roam freely without danger. Sometimes, spirits may choose to roam the physical realm on their own accord, without being incarnated into a physical body. However they can appear as one, with limited possibilities. Spirits can strand in the physical world if they're too careless. The Ancients of the Cycle Three widely known and worshipped Ancients, powerful Spiritual Beings, control the cycle of life. The fact that every sentient being comes into contact with them whether they like it or not, roots a firm belief in them in almost everybody. Nidima Nidima, the Duchess of Dawn, is the mother of every spirit. She creates them and gives each one a unique set of deeply rooted traits. Directly after their creation, they are directly passed on into the physical world to be born in a natural way, where they will lead their first life. Occasionally she will intervene in a life and offer advice in situations most dire. She is often imagined as a motherly and caring woman of eternal beauty. Heowaig At the end of such a life, the spirit passes on to the spirit realm while the physical body stays behind. Now it is the task of Heowaig, Duke of the Cycle, to decide whether this spirit should be reincarnated. If this is the case, the spirit will be born again into the world, losing access to the memory of its past life to begin anew. This can carry on indefinitely. Heowaig is often characterized as a muscular man clad in fur and a crown of animal horns. He offers often ambiguous and cryptic advice to those who encounter him - because reportedly, he often visits the physical realm. Vouth Should Heowaig be totally dissatisfied with a spirit, he may choose to pass them on to Vouth, the Duke of Dusk. Not many spirits have to suffer the fate of being taken down forever into reaches unknown, from where they will not be reincarnated, so that they may never cause harm again. Vouth's realm is the equivalent of hell from ancient human religions. It can be compared to a prison or an asylum for the insane or irreparably damaged, where it is imagined that they decay into a sort of spiritual humus. Vouth is characterized as a hooded figure without visible limbs. Once he is encountered, there is assumed to be no way back. Here today, gone tomorrow Half of their time, spirits remain ‘dormant’ inside of the spirit realm until it is time to pass over to the physical realm again, according to the cycle. In this state, the spirits are most powerful, as they have access to all knowledge gathered throughout their numerous lives. Depending on their strength of will, they can travel outside of the spirit world and take on different shapes, similar to holograms or mirages. In this form, they are most vulnerable and easily banished or captured, while also being frail and physically weak. Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Lore Articles